


It Shouldn't Be Necessary

by blueglitters (orionstarlight)



Series: Late Night Drabbles [9]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Leftover Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/blueglitters
Summary: they make it work, much to everyone's surprise. kaoru still has most of his space, kojirō doesn't just stop being loud of nowhere.all the time they used to spend together now has them in a closer proximity, with more lingering touches and maybe a kiss if they're feeling bold.They're young, and they think they're in love.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Late Night Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032969
Kudos: 10





	It Shouldn't Be Necessary

* * *

they're young. kojirō confesses. kaoru confesses back.

but something is off.

they think nothing of it, that it's just a fluke as they try and build on from being 'just friends'. they'll get it eventually, right? why rush?

they make it work, much to everyone's surprise. kaoru still has most of his space, kojirō doesn't just stop being loud of nowhere.

all the time they used to spend together now has them in a closer proximity, with more lingering touches and maybe a kiss if they're feeling bold.

it's not easy being in a relationship, not like all the current hotshot couples make it seem. but they try. because they've loved each other for so long.

well, that's what they say. no one has actually ever heard those words come out of their mouths.

kaoru believes they're expected to say it at some point, but figures it might just complicate things. kojirō doesn't think they need to, believes kaoru thinks the same as him.

so they avoid the words 'i love you' like a plague, try and make it translate through different ways.

kojirō braids kaoru's hair on nights they're studying and it gets in the way. kaoru makes sure to keep track of kojirō's schedule for him.

and it works. they show their dedication through the little things, even if they bicker. so it works. at first.

then they grow up a little. they realise that while these things are all well and good, they can't keep doing them forever and hoping the other understands.

kaoru doesn't want to complicate things. kojirō thinks it shouldn't be necessary.

but the fact of the matter is that neither of them is completely sure one loves the other. they can hold hands and kiss each other all they like.

they can just never be sure if it really means as much as they believe it does.

so they suggest a break. and that works too.

but then the days turn into weeks turn into months and then--then they're graduating. and kojirō is going to culinary school in LA and kaoru is starting a calligraphy course in paris.

they end up in okinawa together in the end after all. they still bicker like they used to, because they've known each other for so long now.

yet when it comes to telling the other they care about them, the words still don't seem to come out.

so they opt for silence again. silence and lingering touches and the little things.

all the details that could have once, perhaps, been something more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
